


Stuck On You

by moosecrossing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apartment, Captain Swan - Freeform, Couch, Couple, Cute, F/M, Fighting, Furniture, Hook - Freeform, IKEA, Makeup, Snowing - Freeform, Sweet, glue, multi-chapter, netflix, red leather jacket, stuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrossing/pseuds/moosecrossing
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones had just settled into their new apartment. In attempt to help them bond, Emma bought an assemble-at-home couch for the living room. When the couch arrived and came time to build it, it turned out tot be more stressful than romantic, leaving the two in a... "sticky situation". It's no wonder people say time apart is valuable...





	1. Too Many Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a reader-suggested prompt from the amazing Kris! 
> 
> The prompt was: " Can you do a Captain Swan fic where Killian and Emma get hancuffed to each other or glued together or something?  
> Maybe with interactions with other characters? Like David, Mary Margret, Henry, Regina and maybe a few others? Thanks!"
> 
> So many thanks to Kris and her amazing prompt! I hope you like it!

     “Who knew Ikea delivered to Storybrooke?” Emma joked as her and Killian lifted the massive box towards their new apartment. Even the handsome pirate’s muscular arms struggled under the weight of the package as Emma fumbled for her keys and opened the door.

 

     Killian pushed the package through the doorframe and across the hardwood floor. He sighed and slouched onto the ground, leaning his sore shoulders onto the stiff cardboard and gasping for breath. He winced in pain as he tried to stretch his back muscles.

 

     “Oh, quit being a baby!” The beautiful blonde laughed as she walked over and kissed the top of his tousled black hair. “Let’s get to work!"

 

     “Come on, Swan, give me a break! Can’t we just rest for a while and watch some of that, moving picture… fish net? Net fish?"

 

     “Netflix?"

 

     “That’s the word, love."

 

     “Saviors don’t need rest! And besides, we can’t watch Netflix without a couch!” She gestured to the big brown box and Killian groaned. She offered him her hand. “Get up, let’s start building!"

 

     After about two minutes of wining, the tired pirate finally gave in. He picked himself off of the ground (with the help of Emma’s hand) and grabbed the boxcutter off of the counter, handing it to his girlfriend. Slicing into the tape and lifting the flaps, Emma revealed a pile of wooden pieces, a few cushions, and an approximately two inch thick packet of papers. She dumped the contents out onto the floor in a loud _crash._  


 

  
“Ok, where do we start?” Emma took off her leather jacket and placed it to the side, stretching her arms while she ran her eyes over the pile.

 

     “Well, I suggest starting with the instructions.” Killian leaned over, one hand reaching for the packet while the other remained on his aching back.

 

     “Nice one, Killian.” Emma chuckled as she grabbed two pieces of wood and attempted to fit them together. She glanced at her handsome beau. His eyebrows were furrowed as he read  the first page of instructions in detail. Emma shook her head and her smile morphed into a confused frown. “You were kidding, right?"

 

     “No, I’m serious, love. Any good pirate never forgets his map. We may not be on my ship, but this isn’t any different.” He continued to look over the pages of words. “Ok... so we need piece A, B, and screw 1 to attach them."

 

     Emma examined the pile, grabbing the pieces labeled with the corresponding letters. “Ok, I have A and B… but I don’t see any screws."

 

     “Well it says here in the instructions that they’re included."

 

     “Well, clearly they’re wrong!"

     “Did you even look?” Killian raised his voice. Emma hated it when they fought, but it was inevitable. When opposites attract, agreement isn’t guaranteed. She double checked the pile, but to no avail.

 

     “I checked twice, there’s nothing. Its ok, we’ll find something! Come on, lets go for a walk, I’m sure there’s something in town!"

 

     “I’d rather stay back." His voice sounded cold and aggravated.

 

     Emma sighed and grabbed her jacket, heading out the door and slamming it behind her. Maybe an hour or two apart would be good for them. Emma walked into the brisk cold and headed towards the center of town. She approached the entrance to the antique shop. Mr. Gold always seemed to have something. Emma wondered what price she’d have to pay this time.

     


	2. The Longer Love Sticks

     The bell above the door rang as Emma walked in. Gold came out of the back room, supporting his weight with a wooden caneThe floorboards creaked and Emma sneezed as the dust rose into the air.

 

     “Emma Swan,” Gold came to the side of the counter across from her and leaned on it for strength. “What can I help you with?"

 

     “Well… Killian and I bough a couch online and it didn’t come with screws, and now he’s really mad and we’re both very stressed, and I don’t know what to do!” Emma clenched her fists and they sparked with energy. She realized her tenseness and quickly released her fists, her magic fizzling down as she calmed herself. “Sorry about that."

 

     “Not a problem dearie. So, what do you need to mend this… situation."

 

     “Got any screws?"

 

     “I’ll see what I have in the back.” He hobbled into the back room. Emma leaned against the  glass case twiddling her thumbs and fooling around with her magic. The bell above the door chimed and Emma turned towards the sound.

 

     “Emma! What are you doing here, how are you?” Belle walked into the store and enveloped Emma in a friendly hug. The two young women had never been that close, but they had a casual friendship.

 

     “I’m alright! Things are ok… I’m just here to pick up a few screws for our new couch. How about you?"

 

     “I’m wonderful! Where’s Killian, how are things going with the new apartment?"

 

     “Things were good, but this whole “build-your-own” couch thing is stressing us out a bit. We decided to take a break for a little while, so he stayed back and I went out… I guess a little time apart could be good for us.”

 

     “Aw, well I hope things get better for you two!” Belle patted Emma’s shoulder as Gold re-entered the room, smiling at the pretty brunette.

 

     “Well, I did not find screws, but…” he held up a small tube in the palm of his hand. “I found some super glue. Maybe this will help.” He handed Emma the small bottle.

 

     “Thanks! How much do I owe you?” Emma reached into the small leather wallet in the back pocket of her jeans.

 

     “No, keep your money dearie. Now, get back to your apartment and spend time with your… boyfriend. You know, they say the more you work together the longer the love sticks."

 

     “Well, I haven’t heard that one before…” Emma grabbed the tube out of his hand and started for the exit. She thanked the old man before closing the door behind her and heading back towards her apartment. As she made her way, she examined the tube.  _Doesn’t everything in that shop have a price?_  she thought. _Maybe that only applies to magic._  

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for future chapters or other fics? Any critiques about my writing? Did you enjoy it? I'd love to hear from you, leave a comment below:)


End file.
